Leo & Calypso's Love Story Percy Jackson fanfic The Blood of Olympus
by FinitaRayo
Summary: Leo & Calypso (Please review, it really makes the difference) *HOH SPOILER ALERT* Based on the wonderful drawings by Viria (CHECK OUT HER BLOG viria.tumblr it is called "that s rough, buddy") Leo Valdez Heroes of Olympus Percy Jackson PJO. The reunion between Leo & Calypso Leo finds Calypso THE BLOOD OF OLYMPUS! Characters and everything belongs to Rick Riordan! Percy jackson Caleo
1. Chapter 1

[Escriba texto] [Escriba texto] [Escriba texto]

I

Leo

**IF THERE WAS A GODDESS** of luck, she probably hated him, Leo thought as, again, he free fell above what he hoped was Ogygya, Calypso´s Island. The last time he had been there he had sworn on the River Styx that he would come back and take Calypso to the mortal world. That was why he was there.

Of course, he had brought Festus with him. With the help of the Archimedes sphere and the crystal Calypso had given him, he had managed to repair Odysseus invention: a kind of magical GPS, which he had used to upgrade the Argo II location system. With that new gadget, he had been able to locate the island and here he was, hoping the GPS was right and he had come to the right place.

Leo had left the other six in a Greek village with a weird name so that they could find some god Hazel had dreamt about and who was supposed to help them with the quest.

As for him, he had been having dreams of his own, and was sure Calypso had a VIP ticket to Gaea´s party. Besides, if she helped them defeat Gaea and her minions and sided with the gods, Zeus might take pity on her and forgive her. That was actually a very good idea, since Leo wasn´t keen on asking the Olympians for permission to take Calypso out of the island.

So, yeah… he had fallen from the Argo II. As for _how _had that happened, Leo wasn´t going to let the rumor spread. He had a reputation to uphold.

With each second that passed, the earth grew bigger and bigger and so did the lake that surrounded Ogygya. Only then did he realize that he had diverged fifty feet from his landing spot and was going to fall right into the…

SPLASH!

Water. As he swam to the shore he prayed he hadn´t miscalculated the Argo II landing spot. He remembered the last time he had done an emergency landing in the beach. Calypso had got furious. Leo decided he didn´t want to know what she would do to him if a magical Greek trireme landed in the middle of her garden.

When he reached solid ground, he saw no sign of Calypso´s cave, or garden, or Calypso herself. That unsettled him a bit, but it had to be the right place. He could _feel_ it.

He continued frolicking through the beach, kicking random stones and wondering whether she had missed him. Gods, he didn´t even know if she _cared _about him. What if he had come for nothing? What if, when she saw him, she got mad at him and made him go back to the mortal world without her? _That _would be bad. But she had kissed him, hadn´t she? That had to be something.

He was walking through a particularly familiar spot on the beach when he knew he was in the right place, maybe for the first time in his entire life. He wasn´t sure anything he had done before was correct, but this certainly was. He, Leo Valdez, had managed to be in the right place at the right time, or so he hoped.

"Leo!" Leo heard his name, and turned. Running down the hill, Calypso looked as beautiful as ever. Her hair flew in a pigtail behind her back, and she was wearing the same clothes she had worn the last time Leo had seen her: blue jeans and a loose t-shirt.

"Oh, my gods you came back! You actually came back!" She said as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. At first he was surprised, but then he closed his eyes and kissed her back. Leo smiled against her mouth and put his arms around her waist. "Totally not exited to see... Mhm" She kissed him again. Leo hugged her tighter as she gripped his hair. He thought that when the war was over, he might get a haircut. Okay... that was random. Man, he was seriously ADHD.

She pulled back and looked at him on the eye. They were inches apart and there noses almost touched. Leo could see freckles dotting her nose. "I SO hate seeing you here on my island AGAIN" Her voice was almost a whisper.

"Yeah, I can see _that_" He said. "Already regretting my decision. But, well, you can punish me with a few more kisses" He leaned forward and kissed her again.

They were interrupted by a loud BANG! That Leo was sure could be even heard in the mortal world. "What the heck?" He said and just then realized that the noise came from the ship. "Oh, shit, no! The crystal!" He yelled, and took of running, Calypso right behind him.

"Crystal? What crystal? Why is it so important?" She asked, her voice almost lost in the wind. While she ran, she reached the conclusion that modern clothes were much more confortable than dresses.

"The one you gave me the last time I was here!" He yelled back. "It helped me come back to you and it will surely help us to get out of this island!"

They were now on deck of the Argo II, out of breath and panting. "Okay, we should..." Leo said and took a deep breath. "Let's just be careful." He climbed down the stairs, slowly and listening hard. He heard a growl that made him shiver. He hoped Calypso hadn't noticed it.

There was some kind of animal over there in the machine room. "Are... Are there any wild animals in this island? I mean, like a lion or something." Leo asked.

"Not that I'm aware of, but there's definitely something down there." She answered.

"Stay behind me" He told her and she didn't object. Smart girl, he thought. Let Leo do all the hard work. Although this was a great opportunity to impress a potential member of Team Leo. He hoped he didn't make a fool of himself.

He glanced inside the room. In the middle of the room beside Buford was a huge hellhound sniffing the crystal.

"Please, don't let that monster break it" He prayed to any god that would listen. Unfortunately, this didn't see to be his lucky day. Actually it had more potential for an unlucky day. The crystal felt to the floor, and for Leo that sound reassembled pretty well the sound the stars would make if they ever fell from the sky. "Shit, kill me now" He said to no one in particular, and then to Calypso. "I don't really mean that" He thought that maybe as she didn't belong to this era she didn't understand sarcasm. He thought about Sheldon, that guy from a TV show that was a real genius but didn't quite catch sarcasm.

He opened his bedroom door, which was next to the machine room, and urged Calypso inside. "Stay here. I'll come back for you. I hope." He closed the door and went back to were the hellhound was. "Um, little doggie? Come here with papa!" He made that weird sound with his tongue you make when you want to calm down a scared animal. Suddenly the dog caught his eye and Leo got the feeling this wasn't going to end well. He took of running, up the staircase and out to the upper deck.

"Okay, you can do it, Valdez" He said to himself.

When he looked up, his hands were on fire. The flames gave a reddish light to his face. At last the hellhound found him, and Leo started throwing balls of fire at it but it wouldn't die. He was starting to get tired and he didn't know how much time he had before he fainted of exhaustion.

The moment he was about to give up, the monster exploted. What he saw when the dust cleared left him wide eyed. Calypso was standing a step back from were the hellhound had been with a dagger in her hands, as if she had just stabbed it in the back, which Leo had to accept, was probably what had actually happened.

"That was..." Calypso started to say. "That was _so_ AWESOME! Completely terrifying, but AWESOME!" She run to where she was and took a deep breath. "I haven't had this much fun since... I can't even remember it!" She said and put a hand on his shoulder "You certainly do not look good" Calypso told him and shook him a little. She was right, he felt like crap. "Leo?" She asked him.

"I think I'm gonna pass out." He mumbled and everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

II

Leo

**WHEN LEO OPENED HIS** eyes, the first thing he saw was Calypso´s smiling face. She was gently stroking his hair and her eyes looked worried. He didn´t feel exactly bad, he didn´t have a headache or anything. He just felt drained and empty, like he had burnt all the calories his body had in stock.

"The sleeping beauty awakes at last" Calypso said when she noticed Leo had opened his eyes. "Are you feeling all right, Leo?" She asked sounding really concerned. He could hear birds singing and the sound the water made when it hit the stones in the shore of the lake. The sun was low on the horizon. It would soon be closed night. It was time for dinner and he was hungry.

"Yeah, I guess." He croaked. Man, he desperately needed a glass of water. He tried to sit up but black dots obscured his vision. "Oh, gods." He mumbled. "I think I should really wait some minutes before trying to stand up."

"Good idea." Calypso said and laughed. "We don´t want you to faint again." She continued while laughing. Leo was starting to feel slightly better and his head was clearer.

"How long have I been out?" He asked.

"Just a few minutes." Calypso answered. "You did a great job fighting that hellhound, you know. You were really brave."

"Well, thanks, but I couldn´t have done it without you." He said, looking up at her.

She looked at him in the eye. "I know. You owe me your life, Valdez. You would be dead by now if it wasn´t for me."

Leo grinned. "I believe I have some extra points, since I came back to Ogygya _especially _for you, Sunshine."

"Well, it is not my fault that you are _catastrophically _in love with me." Calypso said trying to keep her face straight.

"It actually is." Leo said, amused. Gods, this girl had a sense of humor. It was so easy and fun talking to her. "Okay, now, back to reality. Do you know how on Hades that hellhound arrived here? I mean, no evil is supposed to reach this island. Has it ever happened before?" Leo asked.

Calypso frowned. "I don´t know what happened, but this was the first time a monster set foot on Ogygya. I have been here almost forever since I was born and I have never seen anything alike."

"It could have shadow-travelled." Leo suggested.

"The island´s magic should have stopped him." Calypso assured.

They stayed in silence for a while. Leo took out some Cokes and Oreos from his tool belt and offered them to Calypso. They could go to the ship´s kitchen, of course, but it would ruin the moment. Besides, it was a beautiful day.

"Well, we´ll have to stay on guard, keep our eyes open." Leo said.

Calypso smiled. "Yeah, we don´t want a hellhound ruin your pretty face." She said.

"Oh, sure we don´t. It would be a real shame. I mean, look at me. `Hot Stuff´ is written all over my hot bod." He said. He was starting to enjoy this game.

"If a hellhound distorts your face, all the fan girls in the planet will cry their hearts off. You´re Flaming Valdez. If you were on a barn full of dry grass the whole thing would burn down. You´re on fire."

"Yeah, I am." He said totally poker-faced while he casually summoned fire with one of his hands. "When I'm sailing the Argo II and I'm visible on the horizon all the mortals believe the End of Times has arrived and the Sun is going to swallow the Earth."

"You shine so bright the mortals believe you are a big ball of hot plasma interwoven with magnetic fields at a distance of eight minutes nineteen seconds at light speed from Earth." Calypso said. Whoa, had she memorized the Wikipedia page for the Sun or what?

"I am so hot…" Leo continued. "That even the goddess of Love follows me on Tumblr." At that point they both had tears on their eyes from laughing so hard.

"That was a good one, Valdez." She said, still laughing. Calypso was interrupted by a noise that was an everyday thing back in the mortal world, but after so much time in Ogygya it seemed to be something impossible.

"What is that sound coming from?" Calypso tried to stay calm, but Leo noticed fear in her voice. It was a familiar noise to Leo, but he couldn´t place it. What was it?

Suddenly, a black dot was visible against the orange sky. Calypso gripped Leo´s arm. As the dot came nearer, he was able to make out the shape. "A plane! It is a freaking plane!" He said. Gods, he was so relieved it wasn´t something worse. Calypso´s reaction had made him freak out a little too.

"A plane? What is a freaking plane, Leo?" She asked, a little ashamed that she didn´t know.

"Oh, right." He said. "Well, it is kind of a big metal, uh, chariot which takes people flying wherever they want to go." He tried to explain, but he didn´t feel that had been a great definition. Either way, he didn´t want to get to technical, that way Calypso wouldn´t understand a thing.

"People can actually fly without magic?" She asked in awe. "Wow, that´s super-awesome. Like, the last time I was in the mortal world, if anyone had said that, everyone would have thought he was crazy. " She said. Leo laughed a little. "But I find it strange a plane could make it to this island. I mean, it is supposed to be unreachable by the mortals." She finished.

"Well, yeah." Leo said. "Welcome to my world, were strange and weird and illogical things are everyday business." He laughed.

"I like your world" She said between giggles. "But now, seriously, what are we going to do? The crystal´s broken, remember? Do you think you can fix it?"

"Nope, I don´t think so. We´ll need a new one but your cave is full of those, so that won´t be a problem, we´ll go find one first thing tomorrow. Now, once we have the crystal we´ll have to hurry up and fix the GPS ASAP. We have to pick up the other six in Greece. I hope they´re all right." Leo sighed. He missed all of them, especially Jason, Piper and Hazel. Luckily he would see them soon enough, in two or three day´s time at the most.

"Time is difficult here." Calypso said as if she had read his mind. "Do you think they will still be waiting for you where you left them? They won´t try to continue without you, will they? You have told someone you were coming, I believe." She questioned him. The sun was setting and the sky was painted in the most beautiful shades of red and purple.

Leo didn´t want to answer. What if his friends thought he was dead and went to fight Gaea without him?

"I don´t know." He finally said. "I have kind of told Piper, but it wasn´t…" He was going to tell her about his conversation with Piper, but Calypso had fallen asleep, her head on his shoulder and her hand on his.

Leo took the first guard and stayed awake until midnight, when Calypso woke up and urged him to sleep, she had already slept most of the night.

He thought about how to fix Odysseus´ invention, he wondered how his friends were doing on their quest. He tried to think of a rational reason of how had the hellhound arrived at the ship. Maybe it had been there hiding all along since Greece? Not likely.

When he was his turn to sleep, he dreamt about Calypso.

A loud BANG! woke Leo up. He opened his eyes and jumped to his feet, ready for a fight. But there was no one on deck. Calypso was missing and the noise had come from inside the ship. He went downstairs, slowly and alert for any sign of danger. When he was about to walk past the kitchen, another BANG, louder this time, told Leo that the problem was inside that room.

Suddenly, he heard shouting.

"Oh my gods, stop moving and flying around! Why won´t you let me grab you, dammed slice of bread!" Leo recognized the voice as Calypso´s. But what was happening in there? He carefully opened the door. That moment a big piece of chocolate cake went flying through the door and crushed right in the middle of his face. He couldn´t see anything, he had cream inside his eyes and it hurt a lot. The door was opened again an a hole lot of- Leo didn´t know, he couldn´t see anything- pushed him of his feet and to the floor.

"Oh, damn it, Leo!" Calypso said laughing. "I was trying to cook breakfast, but this ship is crazy! Al this machinery and stuff I do not comprehend is spread all over the kitchen!" She helped him to sit up and tried to remove the cake from his face. "Oh, gods, this is gross."

"It is worse when it is not all over your hands, but your whole face!" Leo said while he cleaned the cream of his eyes with his t-shirt. Finally he could see.

The kitchen was a mess, and so was Calypso. She had cereal on her hair, and grapes had exploded all over her clothes. Leo picked a strawberry from her cheek and ate it.

"Hm, tasty." He said after swallowing. Calypso wiped her finger on the cream on his forehead and ate it too.

"It sure is." She said. "And, um, sorry for the mess."

"Don´t worry, it´s nothing, Festus will clean it." He stood up and helped her to her feet. "You can go to Piper´s room and change into some clean clothes. She won´t mind." He pointed towards Piper´s room with his finger. "I will go and change too. Then we can go to your cave and find another crystal to fix the GPS." He said while Calypso disappeared inside the room.

After they had changed, they started to walk up the hill to where Calypso´s cave was. It was a steep hill, and within minutes they were both sweating under the summer´s sun. Leo realized how beautiful the island was. Lots of plants and trees, high as skyscrapers and low as ants, covered everything in green. Flowers grew everywhere, from the floor at the side of the path and the stem of the trees.

Animals such as rabbits and wild cats frolicked through the valley, and one time Leo would have sworn he had seen a deer. Calypso was smiling; he could tell she loved the animals and the nature. After fifteen minutes or so, they reached the garden. It was very beautiful indeed, probably the most beautiful place on the whole island.

They were about to enter the cave, when they heard talking.

"No, don´t sonny, don´t touch that." It was a woman´s voice. What on Hades? More mortals on the island? What was going on?

"What´s that?" Calypso asked. "What is that woman doing inside my cave?"

"I dunno, let´s go and find out." Leo said. They walked to the cave´s entrance, and Leo smiled. Back to the old days. Inside, a fat woman with a little Chihuahua was snooping Calypso´s stuff. That made Calypso a bit angry.

"Um, sorry." Calypso said rather rudely. "But what are you doing here on my island?"

"Hello, sweetie. Let´s not be rude, please. And it is not _your_ island. I paid for the visit as well, it is my right to be here." The Chihuahua growled. Leo noticed the dog had beady and intelligent eyes. That animal was devilish. "Now, now, sonny. Behave." Leo took in better the fat lady. She had beady eyes like the Chihuahua and her teeth were coffee-stained. She wore a denim dress that made her look fatter than she really was and a denim hat.

"Sonny." Leo said. "Is that his name?"

"No." The woman smiled, as if the answer made the matter clearer.

"Pardon me, but you paid for coming here? What do you mean?" Calypso asked, flustered.

"Well, darling, I assume you came in the ship too? For the safari holiday?" The woman licked her lips with her forked tongue. Wait, what? Forked tongue?

"Ship? Safari holiday? What are you talking about?" The Chihuahua growled again and bared his teeth at them, white foam dripping from his black lips.

"Now, now sonny. Does this look like a good time?" The fat lady asked the dog. The Chihuahua barked. "Well, son. If you insist." The woman sighed, and put her hands on her hips.

"Wait, have you called that Chihuahua your son?" Leo asked, confused. A ship´s horn echoed through the island.

"Leo? I think we should really leave…" Calypso said, but he paid no attention. He was focused on the woman´s eyes. They were yellow and her pupils were like a reptile´s.

The fat lady smiled with pointy teeth. "_Chimera_, dear. It is an easy mistake to make"

**So, here it is! Second chapter! Hope you like it and please review, favorite and follow! :D Comment what you want to happen next chapter and what characters you would like in the story. I am open for suggestions and criticism. Sorry for grammar mistakes, I learnt English at school so it is not very good.**

**I do not own the characters, everything belongs to Rick Riordan.**

**Thanks for reading and everything! **

**Bye, Finita Rayo.**


End file.
